Vilgax (BKL)
Vilgax is an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis who served as Ben's archenemy. Vilgax has actually started missing the glory days battling Ben Tennyson. He actually wishes he'd end up battling truly Ben, and not his descendant. Vilgax feels the desire to goad Benjamin into battling due to resemblance to his old foe and aware of the child being of great power. Appearance Mainly his Omniverse appearance: humanoid squid-like appearance, reddish brown full body armor, tentacle tendrils drawing from his face. Only difference is decrease in height, shortening of tentacle tendrils, and dents and rusted outlook of his armor. Background Vilgax has actually started missing the glory days battling ben Tennyson. He actually wishes he'd end up battling truly Ben, and not his descendant. Vilgax feels the desire to goad Benjamin into battling due to resemblance to his old foe and aware of the child being of great power. Personality Due to the passing of Ben Tennyson, he does long for a challenge, and not to fight Ben's inexperience descendant. Targets Benjamin Levin due to resemblance and great power. He still craves for the power of the Omnitrix, and would resort to any means to gain it. Although his ego and pride prevent him from seeing the opportunity when it rises. Powers and Abilities Thanks to his cybernetic enhancements, Vilgax became much taller and was granted immense strength and near invulnerability, allowing him to easily leap above skyscrapers and survive in space. His arms were equipped with boost steroids, allowing him to increase his own strength even further at will. Though it causes him great pain, the boosters give him enough strength to smash apart mountains with his bare hands. He proved to be quick, strong and durable enough to withstand Heatblast's most powerful heatwave, break through Stinkfly's goo and once stop a full-speed XLR8. Diamondhead once shattered his own fists against Vilgax. For most of the original series, Ben was unable to defeat him alone, always winning thanks to external help. Once Ben gained access to Way Big, he was able to defeat Vilgax with ease (the first alien to do so). Biography Age can affect many things, but not Vilgax's fearsome reputation. Age has somewhat weakened his strength to a degree but he is still stronger than most. He uses cybernetics to keep at a high degree. Along enhance strength is enhanced knowledge. Encyclopedia knowledge capable of averting all encounters with the aliens In the Omnitrix, including Kenneth's abilities. Vilgax has actually started missing the glory days battling Ben Tennyson. He actually wishes he'd end up battling truly Ben, and not his descendant. Vilgax feels the desire to goad Benjamin into battling due to resemblance to his old foe and aware of the child being of great power. Eventually Vilgax attempts battle both Benjamin and Kenneth at the same time. The battle become so immense that ultimate Ken becomes weakened, and Benjamin shows the full extents of his powers, such as full Anodite form for 10 minutes, and absorbing the powers of Kenneth's evolved form to finish off the fight. The battle between Vilgax and Benjamin at full power lead to a climatic end. Benjamin manage to cause an explosion that defeated Vilgax and blew up half of under town. Vilgax ;nerves shot, cybernetics damaged, and left leg paralyzed. Vilgax was left severely weaken to the point the Plumbers were able to arrest him and place him in the null void. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia *Despite his age, Vilgax is still powerful and a deadly threat. *Vilgax now has personality decay, longing for a challenge of power as he had with ben Tennyson. •Currently in the Null Void. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Benjamin Levin Category:Chimera Sui Generi Category:Antagonists Category:Male Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Squid-like Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Armored Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens